


Lucky Chances

by Demon_Apostle



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Bears, Confessions, Dragons, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding from a dragon in a bear den isn't exactly exciting. Learning your Shield-Brother is looking for marriage, however, is just shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of the Elder Scrolls series. Yes, my Dragonborn is a Nord. I'm old-fashioned and not creative with Skyrim. Sorry I wrote this.

“An amulet of Mara? You’re looking to get married?” It probably wasn’t the best time to ask given that they had just fought off a pack of wolves but when a guy like Sarul makes it known that he’s available, the shock is just too much. Had it not been for that wolf knocking his Shield-Brother over, Farkas would have never known it was there. Sarul looks at Farkas then at the amulet now dangling out in full view and smiles a bit.

 

“I’m not quite sure yet. The thought of marriage is nice and all but would my spouse be okay with what I do and where I go? If I do get married then I would hope my other half didn’t judge my choices. Sounds selfish, doesn’t it?” Farkas doesn’t really understand what Sarul is trying to say, what with his ice-brain as Aela likes to say, but he thinks he gets the gist of it. Sarul wants someone who won’t try to control what choices he makes along the way and will stay by him no matter what. Thing is, Farkas can’t picture any woman other than Aela who might be fit to stand next to their new Harbinger, a thought that makes him upset for some reason.

 

“I guess I can understand what you mean. Although, I’ve never really thought about marriage much.” Sarul hums, his habit of being the mute warrior starting to make its presence known. Not that Farkas is really complaining since that just means Sarul can be very good at stealth kills. He’s seen the man’s ability to go undetected when he managed to kill a bandit with a single arrow even though all the guy had to do was turn around to see what was about to happen.

 

“What about Vilkas? Has he ever talked about marriage?” Farkas watches as Sarul picks some flowers to put into his satchel.

 

“Not really. I think he’s been more focused on training ever since Kodlak was killed.” A few more steps and they soon find themselves fighting a bear who had been out scouring the area for food. Farkas manages to cut behind one of its legs before Sarul jams the point of his sword into the bear’s skull, successfully killing it. Before either can try and skin the bear, a loud roar echoes in the distance and Sarul is quick to lead them to the safety of the bear’s alcove. They wait as the flapping of massive wings is heard overhead and Farkas amuses himself by making little pictures in the dirt with a nearby bone. The sound of wings and the roaring becomes quiet but neither move in fear that the dragon is still close. Farkas looks over at Sarul whose fingers are twirling the amulet and brushing against the small jewels.

 

“I’m actually surprised you’re not married.” Sarul looks over at Farkas, hand continuing to play with the amulet and he grins.

 

“Why is it so surprising?” Farkas gives himself a moment to enjoy Sarul’s smile before he starts listing off the traits he himself likes about the other Nord.

 

“Well, you’re a really good warrior. You’re honorable and caring about others. And you’re also really good-looking with nice muscles.” By the time he was done, Sarul’s face seemed to be redder but his smile did not falter.

 

“The same could be said for you, ya’ know. Wash away the sweat and dirt and you’d have women falling for you left and right.” Farkas felt himself smile a little as he looked away from Sarul to the sorry excuse of a dog he drew with the bone. Silence ensued once again but neither Companion went to check to see if it was safe even though the dragon was probably long gone by now. Farkas began trying his hand at drawing a bear when a question suddenly popped into his head.

 

“Say, is there anyone you have in mind about marrying?” He looked back at Sarul, forgetting about his sad attempt of a bear. The other Nord looked at Farkas while smiling, a playful glint in his eye.

 

“Why? Are you interested?” Farkas didn’t know whether he should take that as a serious or joking question. Sarul was the type of man who made you think he had no sense of humor until he would manage to crack a joke at just the right moment to make everyone laugh. After that, you had to make sure that what he was saying wasn’t sarcasm or him making fun of you. Right now, Farkas found himself with that very dilemma. While the thought of confessing that he did indeed find his Shield-Brother enchanting was appealing to him, Farkas didn’t know if Sarul would feel the same or be appalled that his fellow Companion took him seriously. Well, it’s not like he was going to get anywhere by avoiding the question and the possibility of Sarul marrying someone else irked the bigger Nord.

 

“I’m not gonna lie. I am.” Now Farkas just hoped he didn’t dive head first into a shallow lake. He watches Sarul’s face become that of mild shock before he looks away in what Farkas can only interpret as embarrassment. As it turns out, he isn’t far off.

 

“So straightforward aren’t you? But I guess that’s not a bad thing.” Sarul still refuses to look at him so Farkas just continues his onslaught of questions.

 

“What about you? Do you feel the same way about me?” It’s here that Sarul finally looks at the other warrior and he seems to have an air of relief surrounding him.

 

“I’m not gonna lie. I am.” Farkas then understands the small smile on Sarul’s face since he’s pretty sure he has on the same expression.


End file.
